It Will Rain
by Elphaba-WWW
Summary: Glinda has been gone from the dorm they shared for over an hour... and the weather outside is only getting worse. Elphaba is worried about her roommates whereabouts, the only other person who understood her at Shiz. An excerpt from Dead and Gone, made into a full one-shot. More added hopefully to get a better picture. Gelphie friendship.


**There are some people here who know of my personal life, and some of the things I'm not so proud of in it. They know that's how my one-shot Falling was made, and they still chose to stand by me. There are also the others who were always there anyway, offering their help whenever I needed it. I dedicate this one-shot and every story ahead of it to these people. You are all amazing :) ExoticPeachBlossom, Happy3611, and elphiesglinda just to name a few. I appreciate each and every one of you though, even if you just drop a review saying 'cool' or something like that it means a great deal to me. :) **

**Thank you.**

**_It Will Rain_**

Elphaba kept glancing up at the door as thunder shook the building. Anyone to be caught outside at the moment had to be crazy. Galinda was out there though, and she was worried. She had been gone for over an hour now. Her anxiety hung in the air so thickly it threatened to choke her. She shut her eyes and imagined what it would be like to be out right now.

_The rain tapped against the ground around her, drops of freezing water dripped off of her nose and eyelashes. The only light that came through the dense rain were from the lonely lamps that stood just outside her dormitory. In no time the water seeped through her clothes, freezing her to the bone._

A crash outside interrupted her thoughts. Galinda came bustling through the room. The door flew open as the rain chased her inside. Elphaba leapt from her bed, throwing her thin grey sheets to the ground to shield Galinda from ice cold rain and close the door behind her. Her anger wavered when she saw the blonde shivering and trying to dry off.

"Are you mad? You'll catch a cold or worse- hypothermia! What are you doing out in this weather?" Elphaba was fuming, not out of anger but out of concern for her roommate. "Go get a stool to sit, I'll stroke the fire. Just come sit by it." Elphaba mumbled, taking a few dry logs from the corner and put them, using a poker and ember to start the blaze.

The fire slowly crackled to life.

Elphaba got a blanket from Glinda's closet, knowing if she used one of her own the color would surely offend her. She grinned at the thought. The young witch put her arm around the blonde and supported her, moving her towards the fire. "I've got you." She murmured into her ear, limp blonde curls dangled on her head, tugged down by the weight of the water.

Galinda mumbled wearily in response, her head in the crook of Elphaba's arm. Elphaba sat there awkwardly with her, unsure of what to do. The fire cast crooked shadows into the room, the starlight providing little light through the rain. Galinda's breath had evened out so quickly Elphaba thought she'd fallen asleep. When she began to move away Glinda grunted and her eyes fluttered open, glassy from confusion.

"Elphie? Wait… don't go..." She was barely shivering anymore, but a pool of water had collected at her feet, soaking through her shoes which she had forgotten to remove. She fumbled under her coat and pulled out a crinkled brown paper bag wrapped package. She held it out towards Elphaba and looked at her earnestly. Hope twinkled in her eyes, providing the light the stars did not.

Elphaba's brow creased in confusion. "For me?" Galinda nodded and Elphaba took the bundle hesitantly. Her fingers were numb from the icy rain water so she scrabbled with the string angrily. Gently Galinda got up and put down her blanket near the fire to dry, enclosing her now warm hands around Elphaba's she helped her with the strings.

A smile crept onto her lips. "Don't be embarrassed, this type of string gives me trouble all the time." Elphaba merely nodded, she was content. "Well, go on then. Open it."

Elphaba did. The paper fell to the ground soundlessly to reveal a dark wooden box. On the lid was carved a beautiful Quoxwood tree painted in a deep maroon with roots that trailed down the front, encasing a lock like a bird's nest. She felt something being slipped into her left hand and she raised it to where she could see. The key was made of what she would later find out to be platinum. Tiny words were sketched into the handle.

_'To a friend who has made me everything I am and who has made me true to myself and others.'_

Elphaba could feel the tears rise to her eyes. She had always said she would never cry. Crying was a sign of weakness- and that was the last thing she was. But for this one time she allowed them to come freely. They weren't choking sobs though; they were graceful tears, silent but there.

She put the key into the hole and turned it slowly. It opened with a small click. Inside of it were dozens of strips of pieces of folded paper, each containing Galinda's neat scrawl.

"The sheets are what I would've said… if I'd given you the chance to really let me get to know you the day I first met you. And what I wish to say… but doesn't seem to come out right."

Elphaba picked one up from the center. _'I'm sorry for everything I did, remember who you are though. You are Elphaba Thropp, the best friend I've ever had and ever will.'_ She stared at the letters as if she were trying to memorize them.

"Why me, Galinda?" She whispered.

She grinned from ear to ear. "Because you're you, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Galinda embraced her, the blonde's head barely making it to below Elphaba's chin. She sighed deeply. "Thank you, Lin."

The rain beat at the windows, slowly becoming a rhythm of the night they would always remember.

**_I've been meaning to write something like this for the people mentioned for a long time now. I couldn't put it down but it finally came out right. It was originally just for this but it seemed to fit for DaG too, so please excuse me for using this._**

**_Elphie your WWW_**

**_Erin_**

**_X_**


End file.
